yyakufanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alyssa Haas
| placement = 20/20 | alliances= | challenges= | votes = 3 | days= 3 | title= Alyssa Haas }} is a contestant from Survivor: Lunar Temple. Starting off in the majority alliance on the Tubig Tribe, Alyssa prominently disliked Cameron and vocalized her support in him being the target. After fellow alliance member Stacey was seen interacting with him she changed her target to Stacey. Stacey won the Lunar Temple, "Vote Steal" advantage and used her ally Johnathan's vote against her to ultimately send her home in a blindside. =Profile= Name: Alyssa Haas (19) Zodiac: Pisces Tribe Designation: Occupation: Instagram Modelling Inspiration in Life: My biggest inspiration in life would have to be my mom. She has always been an inspiration and light in my life. She fought so hard to be respected in a society that is constantly putting down women. She earns more than my dad does and my dad is a well-known conservative politician. My mom demanded equality and received it and became a very high up in the fashion industry. Her beauty and will is my drive in life and everything I aspire to be. Hobbies: I enjoy shopping, hiking, vlogging, meditating, and hanging out with friends. Pet Peeves: I would say one of my biggest pet peeves are people who associate me with my dad. Just because you are a child of a politician does not mean you support or condone the things they do. My dad and I do not talk at all and I am constantly in tabloids for being "rebellious" or "defiant". I am unwanted by both republicans and democrats. I am hardly into politics, I just know how I feel people should be treated and it is hard for me to earn that respect by either side with my family name Haas and the reputation I have. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: I came onto Survivor to prove to myself that I was capable of anything. People assume I am some airhead because I post pictures of my body or pretty face on social media. Just because someone looks nice doesn't mean they are unintelligent by any means. Insecure people like to tear down people who look better then them because it's easy to target people who are thriving when you aren't. I want to escape that stigma and prove to everyone that I am smart AND good looking. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I think I will be the sole survivor because I am multitalented. I have the ability to charm people using looks and not only that, make strong friendships. This is a very social game and I will be able to control the social dynamics and make myself the go to for emotional support and conversation. Nobody will take out the person they enjoy talking to the most. =Survivor: Lunar Temple= Voting History =Trivia= *This is the history of Alyssa's design Category:Survivor: Lunar Temple Category:Fanon Female contestants Category:20th Place Category:Yyaku's Content Category:Tubig Tribe Category:First Boot